


just for the love of it

by kimwonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated g because wonpil swears like once, this is just ot5 getting together and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: If you asked any of the five, Jae was pretty sure that none of them would be able to pinpoint when they started… Whatever this was. He supposed it could be dating; friendly kissing with your bros wasn't really a good enough excuse anymore.or: jae decides to finally bring up the elephant in the room, their relationship status and it all goes far better than he could've imagined.
Relationships: Day6 Ensemble/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Everyone, Park Sungjin/Everyone, Yoon Dowoon/Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	just for the love of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/gifts).



> hi hello, i have returned to give you this small fic full of love and my five favourite people. honestly this was fun to write because there's barely any plot and i desperately needed fluff and some ot5 (i say, whilst nearly all my day6 fics are ot5). but i really hope everyone enjoys this, even if it is rather short!
> 
> this is also a gift for klavier because they're the one who inspired this in the first place with all their soft day6 ramblings that really brightened my day yesterday. i hope you have a great day bub, you deserve the world! \\(^-^)/
> 
> (title from to noise making (sing) by hozier)
> 
> (also if you see me referencing tale of the nine-tailed because i'm hyperfixating,,,, no you didn't)

If you asked any of the five, Jae was pretty sure that none of them would be able to pinpoint when they started… Whatever this was. He supposed it could be dating; friendly kissing with your bros wasn't really a good enough excuse anymore. Heck, even Jinyoung had commented on how touchy and close they were when Wonpil had hung out with him just last month. So yes, it seemed maybe they were dating, and boy was Jae not prepared for everything that entailed.

He'd moved out only weeks after everything had shifted, trying to set up his own place only a few minutes from the dorm. This meant he was close enough to still attend family dinner and movie night every Friday, but far enough away to evade Wonpil's constant attention.

However, Jae was in no way ready for _missing_ said attention. When he was living in the dorm, Wonpil was almost an attachment to his own body, a leech of sorts that sucked out love rather than blood. He was the band's resident cuddle bug - but only on his own terms - and everyone went to him if they needed a hug, or kiss, or the occasional head pat.

“You know, we're all pretty close these days.” Sungjin had mused one evening over hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. Being on a break had given him time to perfect some cooking skills and Jae was definitely reaping the benefits of Sungjin's endeavours.

“Mhm, even you let us give you kisses.” Jae teased Sungjin, wriggling his eyebrows as he recalled the day he'd walked into the living room just in time to see Younghyun leave a fleeting peck on Sungjin's lips. It was small, barely even considered a kiss at all, but it had happened and Jae had felt his own heart melt at the sight.

“If you bring that up again I won't bake you the brownies you want next week.”

“My lips are sealed.”

And that was that.

But something had shifted, however small, and the touches and moments of affection seemed to become longer until they covered large expanses of Jae's day. He felt sad to leave it all, even if he was only a short walk away, it felt like too far at times.

That was how he'd found himself having a “sleepover” at the dorms. He hadn't called it that originally, but Younghyun had insisted and now they were piled into some sort of duvet-pillow-mountain in the living room and watching a drama Jae had long since tuned out of.

“—Jae who do you prefer? Lee Yeon or Lee Rang?” Wonpil asked with a short jab to Jae's side, snapping the eldest back into the present as he blinked owlishly at Wonpil.

“Uhm… The first one?”

“He wasn't even watching Piri, he's a lost cause.” Dowoon chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Jae when the guitarist moved to whack him with a cushion.

“Are you alright Jae? You do seem quiet today.” Sungjin piped up and tilted his head as he regarded Jae with curiosity, as if he was suddenly trying to peer into Jae's very soul. It was pretty unnerving.

“Yeah, I'm fine… Just thinking.”

“Oh that's never good, you'll fry your brain if you do too much thinking.” Younghyun said, effectively breaking up the sudden serious mood as the three youngest burst out into laughter, Sungjin was still as quiet as ever though. Deep in thought himself.

“What were you thinking about Jae?” Sungjin asked softly, as if he were talking to some scared animal. Years ago, Jae would've hated the tone, but it became a sort of comfort through the years.

“What exactly… Are we?”

“Humans.”

“Dorks.”

“Probably aliens come to eat Jae's brains—”

“—Dowoon what the fuck?”

The voices of the three youngest piled on top of one another until Jae had a hard time telling who was speaking when, sighing as exasperatedly as possible to get them to stop.

“Sorry hyung.” Wonpil whispered, Jae shaking his head.

“It's alright, I meant more like: what's our status? Are we just kissing each other because it's friendly or are we, I don't know, dating? Because I'd like to maybe label it, if that's alright, I don't want to be confused.” Jae's small ramble trailed off at the end, melting into the silence of the room as he ducked his head down and avoided looking at the other four. He didn't want to be rejected, he wanted them to stay just as they were now.

Naturally, Younghyun was the first to come up with something to say, cutting through the build up of foggy thoughts in Jae’s head that said they were all going to reject him and that he’d only made things awkward between them now.

“Well boyfriends sounds pretty alright to me, I mean Jae literally walked in on me giving Sungjin a kiss—”

“—That was _not_ a kiss.”

“Yeah, okay, a peck. Whatever, I love all of you and that’s what matters.” Younghyun finished with a chuckle, glaring over at Jae after he’d interrupted but it held no malice and the eldest found it within himself to relax just a little. One down, three more to go.

“I love all of you guys too, it’s nice that I can just go up to any of you and get hugs and stuff.” Dowoon’s words were more awkward, less sure of himself than Younghyun was but they all knew that the sentiment was still there. With his statement came a sudden flurry of affection from Younghyun’s direction - ever the romantic, Jae noted - the bassist peppering his face with kisses and smushing Dowoon’s cheeks, despite the youngest’s loud protests.

“I’d like to be boyfriends too, but also I want full credit for setting this all up since I was the one that started the good luck kisses.” Wonpil giggled and decided to once again attach himself to Jae who groaned as he was reminded of the kisses he had oh-so detested in the beginning.

(Or, at least, he had tried to detest them, he didn't need to inflate Wonpil's ego.)

It had only happened because Wonpil had a solo schedule, some interview and then a short performance that he was rather nervous about and he had come to Jae for reassurance. At first, they’d only talked and then Wonpil had looked at Jae with the most pleading puppy eyes known to man and asked for a kiss on his cheeks. Jae had reasoned with himself not to cave.

He gave him the cheek kisses about ten seconds later.

Since then, the ‘good luck kisses’ - as Wonpil had dubbed them - had become commonplace between the pair, each of them taking it in turns to give the other a kiss when they needed it most. It was never anything more than platonic but then Younghyun had joined in, and slowly Dowoon and Sungjin too. Jae guessed that what was happening right now, with the three youngest agreeing to be his boyfriends, was a direct result of those very kisses Wonpil had started giving all those months ago.

“I guess I’ll give you some of the credit.”

“How about 90%, you get the other ten because you were brave enough to ask the question.”

“This really isn’t something to bargain with Piri.” Jae scoffed and face planted the pillow that was beneath his face, Wonpil consoling him with a coo and a head pat. He’d get the pianist back later.

“So now that only leaves one.” Younghyun said ominously, four sets of eyes turning to look at Sungjin as he shrunk back just a little into the blanket cocoon he’d created for himself. “What do you say, Jinnie?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Jinnie-hyung to you.” Sungjin deadpanned, deflecting the question as Younghyun mumbled something about how they were technically both born in the same year under his breath.

“But to answer your question Jae, yes, I do want to be your boyfriend. It might take a while to figure everything out but we’ve known each other for a long time and I’m willing to try this. I love you all so much.” Sungjin said with the most sincere tone Jae had ever heard and he swore his eyes were _not_ glassing over, no way.

Sungjin’s words caused a sort of butterfly effect as they all piled on top of Jae in the most undignified cuddle pile he’d ever had the honour to be a part of - he wasn’t sure any cuddle piles were particularly dignified but this was definitely something else.

“Younghyun your foot is in my face.” Dowoon grumbled and shoved at the elder until he moved, Younghyun whining but settling down a second later with his head on Dowoon’s back instead. At the bottom of the pile, Jae shared a smile with Wonpil as he leaned in to nuzzle their noses together.

“You know, I think maybe this was fate. I think the five of us might actually be soulmates.”

Wonpil’s words were met with protests from all sides, the pianist chuckling to himself as Sungjin told him to cut it with the cheesy stuff. Jae stayed quiet, if only because Wonpil was right - in his opinion - he’d never felt closer to anyone than the other four people in this room.

And if he gave them all a goodnight kiss and promised to stay with them forever before blaming his cheesiness on Wonpil, well that was for him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
